Temporary home
by bloodytears87
Summary: song fic to the song Temporary home by Carrie Underwood. Naruto is an orphan after losing his parents at the age of six. After years in the orphanage Iruka Umino would like to adopt him but Naruto's been around long enough to know that things never work..
1. This is my Temporary Home

**Title: Temporary Home**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Attempted Rape**

**Summery: song fic to the song Temporary home by Carrie Underwood. Naruto is an orphan after losing his parents at the age of six. After years in the orphanage Iruka Umino would like to adopt him but Naruto's been around long enough to know that things never work out… or do they? Yaoi**

* * *

"Naruto, this is Iruka Umino. He's going to be your guardian from now on." Shizune said to the blond boy in front of her who was listening with little interest before turning back to his book.

"How many times have I heard that?" he wondered out loud, disregarding the others in the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Umino, could you give us a moment." Shizune said to the long haired brunette next to her.

"Of course," Iruka said before walking out of the room. Once the door was closed Shizune turned to Naruto and heaved a sigh.

"Look Naruto, I know you've been threw a lot of homes since you came when you were six. This time however is going to be different I promise, he's considering adopting you!" Shizune tried to reason with the boy.

"Yeah sure," Naruto said still uninterested. "Why can't I just stay here till I'm eighteen? It's only a few years away."

"Because Naruto, we have other children coming in all the time. This is only suppose to be a temporary home Naruto." Shizune said with a sigh.

"Everywhere is only a temporary home for me so what dose it matter? I'm tired of moving all my stuff back and forth and I know by the time I come back you will have given my room away, again." Naruto said getting annoyed.

"Naruto you don't have a choice in this I'm sorry." She said before walking out of the room where Mr. Umino was waiting.

"Mr. Umino, if you would follow me to my office we can get the paper work done." Shizune said. Iruka nodded and they turned to leave but Naruto stepped out of his room to give Shizune one last piece of his mind.

"Yes, Naruto?" She asked warily.

"I just thought I'd let you know that you can't keep treating children like stay animals… just because you keep finding them homes doesn't mean that everything is going to be ok." He said before going back into his room and shutting the door softly.

"You'll have to forgive him, Naruto has been here since his parents abandoned him at the age of six. That was ten years ago now." Shizune explained while walking to her office. "He tries to be tough but he's more fragile then he seems. For him every place it just a temporary home, he doesn't feel like he belongs anywhere and most people think he's too broken to be fixed."

"Sounds like he's had a hard life," Iruka commented solemnly.

"Yes, He never stays with foster parents long. He doesn't act up he just dose nothing at all." Shizune said. "He's hyperactive most of the time when he's around people and he just has that natural charisma that draws people in and his real smile can light up a room, but he'd rather push people away."

"Why would he do that?" Iruka wondered out loud.

"From what I can tell from the few times he's opened up, he doesn't want people to get close because he doesn't want others burdened with his problems. In general he doesn't want to be a burden at all so he stays here, where he's out of the way and no one needs to be concerned with him." she told Iruka. "His last home was promising but the man died, he was quite elderly and however. I knew it would end up that way but when the man said Naruto reminded him of his son, Naruto couldn't say no. He's too kind for his own good." They reached her office in silence. They did the necessary paper work and when they finished they went to see if Naruto was done packing.

Naruto placed the last of his clothing into his book bag. He wondered how long this home would last. Part of him wanted his to be more then just another temporary home but the other part of him who knew better tried to suppress the thought. There was just something about him that couldn't be fixed. A part of him that told him that he had no place where he belonged. Heaving a sigh he sat on his bed and pulled his favorite old beat up black chucks on. Naruto was brought from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"It's open," Naruto said. Shizune walked in with Iruka behind her.

"Paper work's set," Shizune said. Naruto hung his head. "Look Naruto, it's not going to be so bad. And if it doesn't work out at lest you didn't waste your whole summer vacation here right?"

"Sure," Naruto said getting up and grabbing his bag. "I'll see you around I guess. Tell Tsunade-baa-chan goodbye for me will ya?"

"Of course," Shizune said. She walked Naruto and Iruka to the door of the care home to see them off and waved goodbye as they left. She just hoped that Naruto would make this home work for him.

The car ride was silent for the most part. Iruka had tried to start a conversation but Naruto wouldn't say more then he had to. After fifteen minutes or so they pulled into a driveway. The house was two stories from what Naruto could see. It was painted pale blue and had a huge bay window in the front. Iruka shut the call off and he and Naruto got out. The blond slung his orange book bag over his shoulder and followed Iruka inside.

"Kakashi! I'm home!" the brunette yelled once they were inside the living room area. There was a moment of silence before they could hear foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Iruka!" a man with silver gray hair and half his face covered by a navy blue turtle neck collar came in and hugged Iruka before turning to Naruto.

"You must be Naruto," Kakashi said holding his hand out for Naruto to shake.

"Yea," Naruto said taking the mans hand.

"I'm Kakashi, Iruka's boyfriend." Kakashi explained. "My own foster son lives here as well. He's being anti social right now so you'll have to meet him later."

"Sure," Naruto said not really caring if he met the other boy or not.

"Well then let me show you to your new room." Iruka said leading Naruto up the stairs.

Naruto's room was the third door on the left side of the hallway. Iruka told him the bathroom was the right by the stairs, there was a second one down stairs as well. Naruto looked around his room. It had plain white walls and a hard wood floor. There was an wooden dresser, a bed and a desk with a chair.

"I know it's a little plain but your welcome to do whatever you want with it, paint the walls and whatever." Iruka said, reading the look on Naruto's face. The blond just nodded and Iruka took it as his cue to leave.

"I doubt I'll be here that long…" Naruto sighed to himself.

Shoving his thoughts aside he decided he might as well unpack his bag. It didn't take him long. He only had a couple pairs of jeans and eight shirts, and some socks and boxers. He placed his only other possessions on the desk, a slightly worn out sketch book and a case with Naruto's art supplies, pens and pencils. Naruto heaved a sigh and sat on his bed. Naruto wondered what Sasuke was like. Kakashi said he was being anti social but Naruto didn't know if it was normal or because he was there now. The blond flopped back on his bed with his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes he tried to drift of to sleep. Before he knew it Naruto was awoken by a knock on his door.

"Naruto? Time for dinner," He heard Iruka's voice from the other side of the door. Naruto rolled out of bed and walked to the door. He opened it just as Iruka was going to knock again. "Oh your up, good." He said signaling for Naruto to follow him to the dinning room.

Kakashi and a raven haired boy with onyx eyes who he assumed was Sasuke were already seated on opposite sides of the table. Naruto could tell Kakashi was smiling behind his mask. Sasuke on the other hand was scowling but it looked natural on the boy like it was just his normal facial expression.

"Ah Naruto, finally decided to join us I see." Kakashi said.

"Sorry, I fell asleep I guess," Naruto said softly and almost timidly.

"It's alright," Iruka said cheerfully. "This is Sasuke, by the way." he said gesturing to the raven haired boy. Naruto smiled at the boy but it didn't reach his eyes. Sasuke merely nodded. Iruka took his seat next to Kakashi so Naruto was forced to sit by Sasuke.

"Since this is your first night here why don't you tell us something about your self," Kakashi suggested.

"Not a whole lot to tell," Naruto sighed but decided to humor them. "My parents abandoned me when I was six. I don't know why, they never said anything. I left for school one morning and when I got home they had left and took all their stuff with them." Iruka didn't look surprised but Naruto guessed that Shizune had told him. Kakashi looked sympathetic while Sasuke's face held no expression.

"Don't pity me, Kakashi." Naruto said with a scowled. Kakashi looked apologetic then nodded for Naruto to continue.

"Well my next door nabors call the police for me. A missing persons report was filed and I was sent to the care home." Naruto told them while taking a bit of the pizza Iruka had served him. "I don't stay in one place too long. I was only back at the care home for about a month before you took me out today. I don't know why Tsunade-baa-chan just wont let me stay their."

"Maybe she wants you to find a family?" Iruka said kindly.

"Family, heh I've forgotten what that is." Naruto laughed humorlessly. "Every place I've been to in the last ten years is just a temporary home." the room was silent after that. Iruka changed the subject to their boys plans for there summer vacation.

"Probably dodging Ino and her fan girl crazed friends," Sasuke said with a scowl. "I'm thinking of getting a part time job or maybe just taking some summer classes."

"I'm going to be starting back to work at The Great Escape," Naruto said lightly.

"That sounds like fun," Iruka said happily. "How long have you been working there?"

"Since I've had my working papers, I think I got them at 14." Naruto said thoughtfully. "So this will be my third summer."

"I see, what do you usually do there?" Kakashi asked.

"I usually run sky costar or sometimes I get stuck in the gift shops," Naruto told them. "I don't get much for hours but the pay is alright and next summer I might be promoted to manager."

"Well that's awesome," Iruka smiled.

"Yea," Naruto said finishing his pizza. "Hey would it be ok if I went to the store?"

"Sure what do you need?" Kakashi asked. "Some one could drive you."

"I just need some stuff for my room," Naruto said. "I'm used to walking it's no big deal."

"I'll drive you after dinner, I need to get some stuff myself," Sasuke said surprising Iruka and Kakashi. Both were shocked to say the lest. The raven never volunteered for anything but they said nothing not wanting to discourage the sudden socialism of the young Uchiha.

* * *

The warm summer breeze blew threw Naruto hair as they drove threw town to the art supply store Naruto had requested they go to. Neither boy started a conversation but the silence wasn't an uncomfortable one. They arrived at the art supply store within minutes. Naruto got out, surprisingly followed by Sasuke. Naruto had been to this store may times before. One of the workers who thought he had Naruto pegged to a tee was always trying to make a move on the blond.

"Hey, dick less, I haven't seen you in a while." came the voice of Sai. Naruto did his best not to react to the crude nickname that the older boy had given him.

"I've been busy, Sai." Naruto said calmly as he could. "I just need some paint."

"Fine," Sai said with a fake smile and lead Naruto back to the paints. "What kind of paint are you looking for?"

"Oil, but I'm going to need it in the bigger cans not the tubes." Naruto said simply. Sai stopped dead in his tracks before turning to Naruto a little shocked.

"But you haven't used that media since-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"I know," Naruto sighed. "I'm starting a long project, I think..."

They searched threw the paints with Sai "accidentally" bumping into Naruto and brushing up against him as much as possible. Sasuke would of thought them lovers if it wasn't for the look of total discomfort on the blonde's face. When the pale boy had Naruto pressed up against a shelf Sasuke had seen enough. The look in Naruto's eyes was sad and begging for help even if the boy would never say it out loud.

"If you're done trying to feeling him up, could we get the things he needs? I have places to be." the raven said coldly. Sai smirked before continuing to get Naruto's paint together along with some charcoal and brushes that Naruto also requested.

They headed home with seven cans of oil based paint and the rest of Naruto's art supplies. Sasuke stopped to a music store on the way back to pick up a guitar he was having repaired.

"You play," Naruto said. It was more of a statement then a question.

"A little, when I have the time." Sasuke answered.

"Me too," Naruto admitted. "I'm not vary good though. Art is more my thing."

"Hn," Sasuke said. "Maybe I could show you sometime."

"I would like that," Naruto said without thinking. He was slowly letting his guard down around the raven haired boy. Naruto shook his head a little as he pondered why that was happening.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked noticing the head shake.

"I just don't understand what it is that makes me fell like I…" Naruto trailed off since he didn't really know what he was feeling. "I don't know…"

"Hmm," Sasuke said thoughtfully.

* * *

**AN: Started this one a while ago and finally decided to post it so let me know what you think? plz? i have cookies! lol **


	2. It's not where I belong

****

Title: Temporary Home

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Attempted Rape**

**Summery: song fic to the song Temporary home by Carrie Underwood. Naruto is an orphan after losing his parents at the age of six. After years in the orphanage Iruka Umino would like to adopt him but Naruto's been around long enough to know that things never work out… or do they? Yaoi**

* * *

The next morning Naruto was in his room with every surface covered in plastic. He sat his paint cans on the desk along with his brushes. He had spent most of the night stretching out what would go on the first wall. He decided it would a mural dedicated to his last guardian Jiraiya who had died in the hospital after only one year with him. It was enough time however for Naruto to open up to the man and become attached so a mural in his honored seemed like a good idea. He took a piece of the charcoal he had bought and began stretching the outlines on the wall for the mural. four hours later he began painting. The man Jiraiya was in the middle of his best friend Orochimaru and Tsunade his true love with Ero-Sannin, the name that Naruto had started calling the old man in the middled was a picture of a blond boy who was crying. It was Naruto when he had first went to Jiraiya. Naruto's father who had been one of old mans favorite students was on the left sitting on top of the old mans favorite animal, a toad. Naruto didn't hold any grudges on the man for loving his father like a son. After all Naruto knew that his father was a good man even if he didn't know what would make him leave his own son behind. A light knock on the door brought Naruto from his dream world. Paint brush still in hand he opened the door.

"Hey I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some ramen I hope you like ramen," Iruka said cheerfully holding a small tray with a bowl of ramen and a glass of ice tea on it.

"It's my favorite," Naruto said absentmindedly. He moved so Iruka could enter.

"Oh wow, that looks amazing Naruto," Iruka said looking at the wall Naruto was working on.

"Jiraiya, my last guardian. He died in the hospital a few months ago," Naruto told him.

"I'm sorry, you must have been close to paint a mural for him," Iruka said.

"Yes, he thought me a lot of things." Naruto allowed. "Thanks for the food," he added while picking up the bowl of ramen and wolfing it down.

"No problem," Iruka said with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking, how did he die? Shizune said he was quite old."

"Ero-Sannin was old but that's not why he died, he was suffering from cancer for a long time." Naruto said sadly. "He never told Shizune because they wouldn't let him take me if they knew."

"I see, when did you find out?" Iruka asked sympathetically.

"I knew before he asked to take me." Naruto said with a remembering look. "He walked right up to me and said…"

FLASHBACK

_Naruto was laying on the bed in his dinky room like he normally was when Shizune knocked on the door._

"_Naruto? You have a visitor." She called threw the door. Naruto looked to the door lazily._

"_Doors open," He said not bothering to shout. Shizune opened the door and peeked her head in. The blond waved her into the room. She entered with a tall man with long shaggy looking white hair following her._

"_Naruto this is Jiraiya, He's a friend of Tsunade's," Shizune introduced the elderly man. "He would like to talk to you."_

"_Sure, whatever." Naruto said with out looking. Shizune quietly left the room._

"_You know it's kind of rude to ignore visitors," Jiraiya said after a few moments of silence and Naruto not looking at the man._

"_Sorry," Naruto said quietly, His fighting sprit having burned out long ago._

"_Don't apologize kid," Jiraiya told him. There was more silence. "Look Naruto, I knew your father. He was one of my best students and I promised him that I would take care of you if something were to happen to him. Now it took me a long time to find you but I still plan on keeping my promise."_

"_Why brother keeping a promise to someone who didn't even want his own son?" Naruto said scornfully._

"_Now see here!" Jiraiya boomed. "I knew your father since before he was your age! He was a good man and I know it would have to been life or death for him and your mother to ever leave you alone like that." Naruto scowled but only turned his back to the man._

"_Look Naruto, it might not mean anything to you. But I don't have a lot of time left, I have cancer and I'm not going to last much longer. I haven't told anyone, not ever Tsunade because they would never let me take you."_

"_Who said I wanted to go?" Naruto said._

"_Naruto, I'm your godfather and I would really like to spend some time with my god son before I die…" Jiraiya trailed off. There was a little silence before it was broken._

"_Fine…" Naruto agreed quietly._

END FLASHBACK

"After a year the cancer finally took him," Naruto said with silent tears running down his face that we're mirrored in his mural. He had been painting the time he was telling Iruka of how he had meet Jiraiya. "He fought it every step of the way, never giving in or getting depressed."

"He sounds like an extraordinary man, Naruto." Iruka said picking up the tray and leaving Naruto to him self. "I'll call you when dinners ready." Naruto nodded as the man left. The base coloring for the mural was almost finished, he just needed to add something he had forgotten but decided to wait till the walls were done to add it.

Naruto finished the majority of the work a several hours later. He didn't take any brakes of then to use the bathroom once and when Iruka or Kakashi brought him something to drink. He still had some painting to do here and there. He stood back and admired his work. It had been a long time since he had started such a project. It had taken him all day, he knew it would have been longer if he hadn't sketched it out in full color before hand. It was almost ten PM now, Iruka would be calling him to supper soon, he had put it off so Naruto could have as much time for his project as possible.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Come down and eat!" came Iruka's voice as if on cue.

"Be right down!" Naruto shouted back. He sat his brush in can of water to soak clean before heading out of the room. Soon as he walked into the hall he felt light headed and stumbled a bit.

"Breath in the fumes for too long huh dobe?" Sasuke said from behind him. The smirk was evidence in his voice. Naruto felt his brow twitch.

"What did you call me TEME!" Naruto shouted before clapping his hand over his mouth and looked wide eyed. He didn't know what came over him, it had been almost eight years since he had raised his voice to someone let along call them a name like that.

"I see there's still some fighting spirit in there after all," Kakashi said coming up the stairs. He stopped when he noticed Naruto looked a little scared. "Are you alright Naruto?"

The blond looked over to Kakashi unsure of what to say. He didn't know what was going on with him since he had came here. Not to mention the effects of hours in paint fumes was finally setting in. Naruto's vision started going blurry before he felt himself falling. He expected to fell the hard wood flooring but instead he was caught by warm arms. Naruto looked up threw hazy eye, the only thing he could make out was raven hair before he blacked out completely.

Naruto woke to the sound of low beeping. He groaned and tried to roll over to be stopped by something attached to his arm. He opened his eyes, the room was dimly lit he could tell it was the middle of the night. The blond tried to sit up.

"Don't try to sit up dobe," came the calm cool voice next to his bed. He looked too it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said unsure. "What happened?"

"You passed out from stress and paint fumes," the raven informed him. Naruto nodded. He believed it, everything about this whole experience was stressful. A hope that had been absent for years was trying to re-surface. And his old personality was trying hard to show threw and Naruto couldn't help but notice that it all happened around Sasuke.

"I don't know what it is," Naruto said. "Something about… you, makes me want to be… who I used to be…"

"Kakashi says that maybe you're not so broken after all," Sasuke informed. Naruto stayed silent staring up at the ceiling. "I don't talk a lot normally and I guess around you is the most I've said at one time since I was seven." Naruto looked over to Sasuke questioningly.

"My brother, Itachi… killed our whole family except me before he took his own life." Sasuke confessed. "I've never told anyone, but right before he killed himself… he said it was all for me. It was to protect me…"

"I'm sorry," Naruto said softly.

"I can't bring myself to hate him," Sasuke told the blond. "I've tried so hard. I even close my self off and become anti-social. But they this cute little blond came along and without even words he started to melt my frozen heart…"

"You think I'm cute," Naruto chuckled softly. "You're pretty cute too…" Sasuke snorted which Naruto figured was equivalent to a laugh for the Uchiha.

"How do people end up like us?" Naruto asked so softly that Sasuke was almost sure he didn't hear it. "How can we lose everything important to us and still find the will to live on?"

"Iruka tells me that we're all here for a reason, that we have a purpose that we have to full fill before we die." Sasuke confided. "Right now I feel like my purpose is to protect you…" Naruto's eyes went wide but he said nothing. "Get some sleep dobe, you get to go home tomorrow."

"Home…" Naruto sighed before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: So what u think? i know it was short but yea. oh well next one might be longer. review and let me know what u think k**


	3. Windows and Rooms that I'm passin threw

**Title: Temporary Home**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Attempted Rape**

**Summery: song fic to the song Temporary home by Carrie Underwood. Naruto is an orphan after losing his parents at the age of six. After years in the orphanage Iruka Umino would like to adopt him but Naruto's been around long enough to know that things never work out… or do they? Yaoi**

* * *

It had been a month since Naruto's hospital visit. Iruka refused to let Naruto be cooped up in his room painting for so long again. As a result the mural was taking long then he planed to complete but he found himself not minding, like he had all the time in the world. Between painting the murals and work, the blond was hanging out with Sasuke a lot. The raven had been giving him guitar lessons as he said he would. He had also gotten a summer job at The Great Escape with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke! Come down here for a minute!" called Kakashi's voice.

"Coming!," Naruto shouted back as he sat Sasuke's acoustic guitar back on it's stand and headed down the stairs with the raven haired teen behind him. They entered the living room together.

"What's up Kakashi?" Naruto asked while flopping down onto the couch with Sasuke.

"Well kids, since me and Iruka don't have to work today and neither do either of you, we decided to have a family outing day," Kakashi explained.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed.

"The Great Escape," Iruka laughed. Sasuke groaned but Naruto was excited. He loved thrill rides.

"We can all get in for free then," Naruto cheered. "I'll take Iruka in on my buddy pass and Sasuke, you can take Kakashi in on your's."

"Hn," was all the raven said.

Naruto and Sasuke ran upstairs to change their close since they we're both still in their pajamas. Naruto changed into a pair of orange swim shorts that could of easily passed for cargo shorts and a white tank top. He slipped on some black flip flops Iruka had gotten him before grapping his orange messenger bag and throwing a towel into it along with some sun block.

Naruto rushed down the stairs. Sasuke was already there wearing a pair of navy blue swimming shorts with a black tee-shirt and his usual sneakers with no socks.

"Your going to burn to death in that teme," Naruto commented. But he couldn't deny that the raven looked rather good in it.

Sasuke's eye twitched a little but he other wise said nothing. He threw his own towel into Naruto's bag without the blonde's permission but he didn't really need it. Naruto and Sasuke shared a weird relationship they looked like they couldn't stand each other most of the time but that was all for show or maybe just because they liked to argue with one another. Naruto didn't know the ravens feelings for sure be he knew that he was attracted to Sasuke. More then he really should be since they were both men, not that it really made a difference to Naruto. He has always been thought that love was blind and that gender made no difference to the heart. Just looking at Iruka and Kakashi made that fact all the more clearer for the blond.

"Come one Kids," Kakashi said as they headed out the door. They piled into Iruka's car and headed off to The Great Escape. Iruka started the car and began to pull out of the dive way while Kakashi messed with the radio.

"Oh turn it up Kakashi I love this song!" the blond exclaimed. Kakashi turned the song up and Naruto sang along with it. Everyone remained silent as the teens voice filled the car.

"_A day might come you'll realize. that if you see through my eyes, there was no other way to work it out. and a part of you might hate me but son, please don't mistake me for a man that didn't care at all_" the blond teen sang. Iruka could tell that the song meant more to the blond then just being one of his favorites. "_And I drive and I think about my life and wonder why that I slowly die inside. Every time I turn that truck around right at the Georgia line and I count the days and the miles back home to you on that Highway 20 ride_." Naruto was unaware that he was really bearing his soul to the people in the car. "_So when you drive and the years go flying by I hope you smile. If I ever cross your mind, it was the pleasure of my life and I cherished every time and my whole world it begins and ends with you on that Highway 20 ride.…_" Naruto finished. The car remained silent for a moment or two before anyone spoke.

"You have a nice voice, dobe…" Sasuke said quietly.

"Thanks, teme." Naruto replied just as softly.

"This is awesome," Naruto cheered.

"Dobe, where here almost everyday." Sasuke said.

"Well this is different teme!" all those other times we're working not enjoying the rides. "Ohhh, I'm going to go to the gift shop and Harass Kiba! He's working today." Naruto ran off to he gift shop with the others close behind him only at a slower pace. Iruka was laughing at the blonde's antics. Not watching where he was going Naruto slammed into someone and feel back. He shook his head to get his baring back.

"Naru-chan?" the furmillure voiced asked. Naruto looked up to see pink hair and blazing green eyes staring at him.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted before jumping on his friend. "How have you been? Where's my chibie?" Sakura gigged at the blonde's enthusiasm.

"She's with a sitter. I'm acutely here to try to get a job." Sakura told him.

"Have you been getting the money I've been sending you?" Naruto asked. "Oh this is Iruka, Kakashi and Sasuke." he said pointing to each in turn.

"Nice to meet you." she said nodded to them then turning back to the blond "Yes, it's been helping a lot." Sakura said while hugging the blond. "You're the best Naru-chan."

"Naruto! You have a daughter?" Iruka yelled. "And never told us!"

"Yes and no," Naruto answered. Sasuke raised his brow. Naruto sighed.

"Rikku isn't mine," Naruto said. "but I'm the closet thing to a father she has."

"You can tell them Naruto I don't mind." Sakura said when she noticed that Naruto was unsure what was ok to say. They found a table outside one of the many restaurants and sat down to talk.

"You see Sakura-chan is from the care home like I am," Naruto explained. "We're best friends but while she was in a home the people…abused her…they went to jail of course but the damage was already done.

"Parents can't live in the care home, so Sakura had to leave. I took care of her while she was pregnant and I was there when Rikku was born I even put my name on the birth certificate so that when she's older she wont think her father wanted nothing to do with her."

"What do you plan to do when she's older and asks why you and her mother aren't together?" Iruka asked.

"We worked that out," Sakura chimed in. "We're going to tell her that daddy is gay." Sasuke chocked on his own spit at that.

"You ok teme?" Naruto asked with a giggle only to receive a glare. "Anyway, I've been sending Sakura money every week for the baby and I visit them whenever I get the time." Sasuke was thinking. He felt a pang of guilt for every time he had accused Naruto of wasting him money when the blonde barley had 20 dollars left two days after getting their pay checks. He was working to support a child that wasn't even his but he cared for her and the baby's mother none the less.

"Wow, Naruto. I'm really proud of you." Kakashi said and Iruka nodded in agreement.

"You'll have to bring the baby over to our house sometime Sakura," Iruka said.

"That would be nice, but I have to be getting to my interview." Sakura said standing up.

"Make sure you give them my name as a reference!" Naruto said.

"You can give them mine too," Sasuke said.

"Thanks," Sakura said with a smile. "I'll see you guys around then." With that she walked off.

"That was vary nice of you Sasuke," Kakashi commented.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said to his silver haired foster father. "What do you want to go on first dobe?" he said turning to Naruto.

"Hmm," Naruto thought. "How bout a roller coaster?"

"Which one?" Sasuke asked.

"You chose teme," Naruto said.

"The screaming demon it is then," he said dragging Naruto and their foster fathers off to the roller coaster line. It wasn't too long so they didn't have to wait forever to get onto the ride. Before they knew it they were next and Naruto and Sasuke sat next to each other as did Iruka and Kakashi. They arm straps came down around them assuring that they would be held into place. Soon the car began its slow ascend up the rail.

"You know Sasuke," Naruto said. "As long as I've worked here this is my first time coming here to enjoy myself." Sasuke looked a little wide eyed before hiding it with his usual Uchiha attitude.

"Hn, that's pretty lame dobe," Sasuke commented just as they reached the top. "You're really going to enjoy today then." he added before they erupted into trilling screams as the coaster launched forward going over loops and spirals in the track before coming back to the beginning where they were let off.

"I guess they don't call it a thirty second thrill ride for nothing," Naruto commented holding his stomach.

They day went on with Naruto and Sasuke choosing rides and dragging Iruka and Kakashi with them. They stopped a few times to say hello to their friends from work. They had caught Shikamaru sleeping at sky coaster and colored his nails with a black sharpie they found sitting on the counter before leaving a laughing Choji behind. They made their way to the water park after they we're tired of rides.

Iruka and Kakashi went to get some snacks while Sasuke and Naruto grabbed I inner tubes and got into the lazy river.

"Ahh," Naruto sighed in relaxation. "This is nice."

"Mmm," Sasuke agreed. They had been running around the park for a while and it was getting vary hot out. It was nice to be able to relax in the cool water off their feet. They went around a couple of times before Iruka and Kakashi we're standing at the edge of the river waving too them as they passed.

"Go around one more time then come eat," Iruka instructed.

"Sure thing!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke merely nodded. The teens went around the lazy river one more time before getting off the inner tubes leaving them to go down the river with the other ones, they made their way to shore to find Iruka and Kakashi waiting for them on a beach blanket with some snacks and drinks. Naruto had thought he had seen Sai among the people who were hanging around the pool. Naruto brushed it off as the heat getting too him when he looked back an didn't see anyone who looked remotely like Sai. The blonde excused himself to go to the bathroom to clear his head.

'Am I so afraid of him that I'm starting to see his face?' he wondered. He shook it off and enter the locker rooms. He stood in front of the sink and splashed some water onto his face.

"Fancy meeting you hear dickless." Naruto froze at the sound of that voice. Fear started to pound threw his chest and he wasn't even sure why. But he figured it has something to do with the pale black haired teen behind him and the fact that there was no one else in the bathroom with them.

"Heh, I guess so Sai," Naruto said. "I'm here with my family."

"Since when did you have family?" Sai asked with a fake smile. The blonde just shrugged. Naruto wasn't really sure when he had started referring to them as family. Kakashi was like a father more then Iruka. Iruka was a mother hen and Sasuke well he didn't really see the raven as a brother but they did share a special bond in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto moved to walk away but Sai grabbed his arm to stop him. The pale boy blacked Naruto into a corner in the locker area. The blonde began to panic while Sai ran his hand over Naruto's bare chest. Naruto whimpered at the touch as he tried to flinch back but only found a solid wall. The blonde was ready to cry when Sai ran his hands over the front of Naruto's shorts.

"Please stop," Naruto said timidly too afraid to be loud as he normally was. He had noticed that he was only himself when Sasuke was around him.

"But you like this don't you," Sai said moving in for a kiss. Cold pale likes met warm pink ones in a bruising kiss. Naruto flinched and whimper as tears ran down his face. Just then the bathroom door swung open as Naruto gained enough of his senses back to shove Sai away from him.

"NO!" he yelled making it clear that he didn't want anything from Sai. He slide down the wall as he sobbed harder trying to suppress them as the need to scrub himself free of the feeling of Sai's hands on his body surfaced.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Sasuke's voice boomed and Naruto figured that it had been Sasuke who entered the bathroom just then,

'Great! Now he's going to think I'm a wimp,' Naruto thought bitterly. He looked up just in time to see Sasuke lay a well aimed punch to Sai's face sending him out of the still open locker room door.

"Don't even touch him again!" Sasuke yelled at the paler boy.

"Didn't realize he was taken," Sai sneered at the raven.

"Weather he's taken or not has nothing to do with the fact that he doesn't want your filthy hands touching him, got it?" Sasuke said in a deadly voice that had Sai nodding and running away like a coward. Sasuke could see Kakashi and Iruka pushing threw the crowd but he paid them no mind and ran back into the locker room to the trembling blonde.

"Did he hurt you?" Sasuke demanded but then lowered his voice when he saw the state Naruto was in. "Are you ok?" he asked calmly. More tears poured down the blonde's face as he shook his head. Sasuke kneed down beside Naruto and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Kakashi and Iruka came in then. Iruka was frantic and was about to yell at Sasuke for fighting till he was Naruto crying in the older raven's arms.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Let's go home," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. Iruka and Kakashi agreed as well and collected their things before they headed home. The car ride was silent and no one spoke until they were inside of the house.

"What happened Naruto?" Iruka asked as soon as the front door was shut. Naruto went straight to the bathroom without talking to anyone. He felt like he needed to scrub himself still. He could still feel Sai's filthy hands running over his body. He stayed in the bathroom till his skin was almost raw. Just as he gave up and turned the shower off when he heard a soft knock on the door. He hesitated and didn't say anything.

"Naruto?" came the muffled voice of the raven haired boy. "Are you going to be ok? I got some clothes for you… since you forgot to grab some." Naruto sighed. He did indeed forget his clothing.

"Damn," Naruto hissed but walked over to the door and opened it just a crack even thought he had a towel wrapped around his thin waist. Sasuke raised a brow but passed the clothing threw the small opening best he could.

"Are you going to be alright, Naruto?" Sasuke asked gently before Naruto closed the door. Naruto sighed but shook his head.

"Let me get dressed then we can talk if you want," Naruto said softly. The raven nodded and turned away from the door.

"I'll be in your room," Sasuke informed before disappearing down the hall way. The blonde hurried into his clothes and towel dried his hair as he walked down the hall to his own room.

The door was open and Sasuke was looking at the completed mural while sitting in Naruto's desk chair. The blonde walked in quietly and picked up a piece of charcoal and started working on his new mural.

"What is there to say?" he asked quietly pulling the raven from his thought and startling him a little since he hadn't heard Naruto even enter the room.

"What happened today?" Sasuke asked. "Well I have a pretty good idea but I…"

"Hmm," Naruto hummed thoughtfully while he continued his work. He always felt more at ease when he was sketching or painting. "Sai's always had this _thing_ for me." he emphasized.

"What kind of thing?" the raven asked though he already had a good idea.

"He wants me, plan and simple." Naruto said still no taking his eyes from his work. "When he found out that I liked guys he started coming on to me. It wasn't much at the start. Just brushing against me here and there like he did at the arts and craft store. I've made it quite clear that I want nothing to do with him but he thinks I'm just playing hard to get."

"So this guy has been trying to molest you for how long?" Sasuke demanded.

"Since I came out at 13," Naruto said thoughtfully. "So roughly three years."

"THREE YEARS!" The raven yelled making Naruto drop his charcoal.

"Now look what you did teme…" Naruto said softly while looking down at the broken piece of charcoal. Sasuke sighed and walked over and picked up the charcoal from the floor and put it back in Naruto's hand.

"Look, I'm sorry I was just surprised. Why would you let something like that go on that long?" Sasuke asked not sure that Naruto wasn't playing hard to get after all. The thought of the blonde with Sai made his blood boil.

"You don't get it do you?" Naruto asked looking the raven in the eye. "I'm only me, when I'm around you." Sasuke looked confused.

"When you're not around I'm quite, shy, soft spoken. I try to be invisible." Naruto explained.

"Why would you want to be invisible?" the elder teen asked.

"You can't get hurt when no one can see you," Naruto said turning his attention back to the wall. "I've been threw enough homes to know what you need to do to survive. Being me is a sure fire way to get beaten or worse."

"That's not going to happen here Naruto," Sasuke tried to assure. "All Iruka and Kakashi want… all I want is for you to be yourself." Naruto turned back to Sasuke with a slightly shocked and confused face.

"But you always call me dobe and make fun of me…" Naruto trailed off.

"Because I want to rile you up enough to be who you were born to be, not what others think you should be." Sasuke explained with a smile. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. Sasuke smiled, not a smirk but a real smile and it was directed at him. Sasuke reached his hand up to the blonde's cheek to whip away the tears he hadn't know he started crying.

"It's going to be ok you know, I'm not going to let Sai or anyone else hurt you." Sasuke assured and pulled Naruto into a much needed hug.

"Why would you do that for me?" Naruto asked unsure what to think.

"I'm not really sure myself, I've never felt this protective over anyone before." Sasuke admitted as they sank down to sit on the floor. "You're special to me dobe…"

Naruto said nothing after that. He didn't need to because there was nothing to say, anything would of just ruined the moment. Naruto and Sasuke sat there all night till they fell asleep whit Naruto curled up in the raven's lap. Un known to the sleeping teens Iruka walked in to let them know supper was ready but stopped when he saw them. The brunette took out his cell phone and snapped a picture before throwing Naruto's blanket of them and leaving the room with a smile on his face. When he had decided to take Naruto in he was hoping to be able to help someone heal. Now it looked like Naruto wasn't the only one who was finally starting to heal the scars that life had gave them.

* * *

**AN: well thats all for now. sorry if tis is moving fast it was originaly ment to be a one shot but it was too long and i couldnt think of where to go with it. so i figured you all could give me ur input and inspire something lol. i got one more chappy after this one written so plz review!**


	4. This is just a stop

**Title: Temporary Home**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Attempted Rape**

**Summery: song fic to the song Temporary home by Carrie Underwood. Naruto is an orphan after losing his parents at the age of six. After years in the orphanage Iruka Umino would like to adopt him but Naruto's been around long enough to know that things never work out… or do they? Yaoi**

* * *

It had been almost a week since Sai had tried to molest Naruto. The blonde expected things to be weird after he had woken up in Sasuke's arms six days ago but the incident had only brought the two closer. Naruto was slowly starting to developed feelings other then friendship for the raven but kept them to himself. He wasn't sure how Sasuke would receive his affections and didn't want to ruin their bond over it. He couldn't bring himself to be that selfish.

"Hey dobe, I got those spray cans of clear coat you asked for," Sasuke said walking to the room with three bags in his hands. "Oh wow that look's amazing," he commented as he looked at the wall Naruto was painting. It was of Sakura smiling down on the a small baby with pink hair that she was holding in her arms. Sasuke guessed was Rikku. On the other side was Naruto with his hands bound by a red ribbon with a tiny bell on it that Naruto held in his mouth. Sasuke didn't know what it was for but knew it must hold some significance to the blonde. Underneath Naruto's partite were the words "I will protect you until my last breath". Sasuke knew then that Sakura and the baby were vary important to his blonde. Naruto was painting the remaining white space with random brush strokes of different colors.

"Thanks teme," the blonde said glancing over to the raven. "Just sit those on the floor by the closet." Sasuke nodded and sat the bags down. There was a few moments of silence before Sasuke spoke.

"Mind if I sit in here with you and play my guitar?" he asked. "I wont if it's going to mess you up though." he added.

"I don't mind," Naruto assured the raven. "It helps me relax…" Sasuke nodded and left to get his acoustic guitar.

He came back a few minutes later and settled himself on Naruto's bed and started strumming. The song When the Children Cry, Naruto knew it well. The blonde continued to paint as if the song wasn't effecting him deeply when Sasuke began to sing.

"_Little child. Dry your crying eyes. How can I explain, the fear you feel inside?" _Sasuke began with his eyes closed. _"Cause you were born, into this evil world. Where man is killing man and no one knows just why. What have we become? Just look what we have done. All that we destroyed you must build again."_ he sang beautifully. Naruto joined in for the chorus. _"When the children cry, let them know we tried. Cause when the children sing then the new world begins," _they sang in perfect harmony. _"Little child, you must show the way, to a better day for all the young. Cause you were born, for the world to see that we can all live with love and peace. No more presidents and all the wars will end one united world under god." _Sasuke sang solo once again. _"when the children cry, let them know we tried. Cause when the children sing then the new world begins," _they sang together. Then Sasuke took his solo on the guitar.

"_What have we become? Just look what we have done. All that we destroyed, you must build again," _Sasuke sang solo while strumming it out on his guitar. _"No more presidents and all the wars will end. One united world, under God."_ _"When the children cry, let them know we tried. 'Cause when the children fight, let them know it ain't right," _they sang together once again. _"When the children pray, let them know the way. 'Cause when the children sing, then the new world begins," _they finished together. Sasuke opened his eyes to see the tears dripping from Naruto eyes even thought there was a smile on his angel face.

"I didn't know you knew that song," Sasuke said softly not sure if he had hurt the blonde with his playing.

"I do," Naruto allowed. "I bring back some memories. Don't worry thought they aren't bad ones. It only hurts because it makes me miss someone who was special to me."

"I see," Sasuke said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," the blonde said not faltering from his work, he picked up a small detail brushed and dipped in black to do the final touches. There were a few silent moments before Naruto stepped back from his canvas to admire his work. "Perfect."

"It is," the raven agreed.

"Teach me to play something?" Naruto asked turning to Sasuke. "You said you would."

"Sure dobe," Sasuke said holding out his guitar. "You use this one and I'll got borrow Kakashi's. Sit tight I'll be right back," with that Sasuke left the room. Naruto sat on the bed with the interment positioned in his lap much like he used to sit when he first started leaning. The song had brought up memories of his best friend Gaara who lived in the care home with him, before he was killed in a gang fight. Naruto cringed at the memory but knew it was something he was going to have to get past, if he was going to heal completely. His soul was like a battle field riddled with scars that took the forum of memories that haunted him still. One day he would over come them and now that he had a family supporting him he knew he would over come it faster. Sasuke walked back into the room and Naruto decided that he wanted the raven to know.

"Gaara."

"Huh?" Sasuke asked quirking his head to the side in confusion.

"The memory… his name was Gaara… he was my best friend before he died…" the blonde told him.

They spent the rest of the after noon playing songs and Naruto telling Sasuke about Gaara and their bond. The raven listened intently knowing that this was something Naruto needed to get off of his chest. If it helped he would listen to anything the blonde wanted to tell him. Hours went by until they were interrupted by Iruka poking his head in the door.

"Dinners on the table, come down and eat." he told him before leaving the room. Sasuke and Naruto got up and headed down to the kitchen.

"Hey teme! Wanna help me clear coat those two walls after dinner?" Naruto asked.

"Hn, sure dobe," the raven agreed. They reached the table and sat down next to each other like they had been doing since Naruto arrived. They always ate together unless Naruto and Sasuke were at work.

"So Naruto when are you going to bring Sakura over?" Iruka asked as they filled their plates.

"I think she has tomorrow off actually," Naruto said thoughtfully. "I'll give her a call later."

"That would be great! I'm really excited to meet this baby that you've taken under your wing Naruto." Iruka exclaimed.

"Mmm," Naruto said since his mouth was full of cheese burgher pie and he couldn't speak.

"Sakura usually works at the Sky coaster with us," Sasuke put in. "She talks about Rikku a lot."

"Sakura might not have planned to have a child this early in life but she a vary dedicated mother," Naruto allowed. "Once she got over the details of how it happened she started warming up to the idea of giving another human being all the things she never had."

"You and Sakura are pretty close huh?" Kakashi said a little perversely which earned an elbow in the ribs from Iruka.

"Heh, maybe if I swung that way," Naruto laughed.

"So you weren't just going to tell the baby you're gay because you had no other excuse?" Iruka asked.

"Nope," Naruto assured.

"How long have you know you were if you don't mind my asking?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmmm," Naruto said thoughtfully. "Never really been attracted to girls really, but if I had to pin point a date I would say September 18th when I was in 7th grade, during gym class when I caught my self staring at other boys changing in the locker rooms." Sasuke made a show of choking on his food once again causing Naruto to laugh.

The sound of spray cans resounded in Naruto's bedroom. He and Sasuke worked clear coating both the finished murals. They had just finished the second layer and were deciding to call it a night. Naruto had called Sakura after dinner and she agreed to bring the baby over for the day. Naruto was excited, it had been a while since he got to play with his adopted daughter.

"You can sleep in my room tonight dobe," Sasuke said. "We don't need another hospital visit." Naruto chuckled.

"Thanks teme," he said happily. Naruto took the plastic off his dresser and took out a pair of orange gym shorts and a black tee shirt that he liked to wear to bed.

The blonde walked in to the bathroom and showered all the paint away from his hands and hair. When he was done he got out and dried off before getting dressed. He ran the towel threw his hair a few times before headed to Sasuke's room. He knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," he heard Sasuke call out. Naruto opened the door and walked into the ravens room closing the door behind him. "You can either share my bed with me or sleep on the floor." Naruto thought about it for less then a second.

"Bed," he said simply. Sasuke scooted over so there was room for the blonde. Naruto crawled into bed with the raven. He soon got comfortable and snuggled under the covers. There was silent for a few moment.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly.

"Hmm?" Sasuke said.

"Are you freaked out about me being gay?" the blonde asked timidly almost afraid of the answer.

"Why would I?" Sasuke asked.

"Every time it's mentioned you choke on something…"

"Not freaked out, just surprised," the raven whispered. "I didn't really get the gay vibe off of you."

"I've had a lot of practice hiding it…" Naruto flinched at his memories.

"You don't have to worry about that here dobe," Sasuke chuckled. "Besides I would be a hypocrite if I was creped out since I've known I liked guys since the day I was born."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "And here I thought my gaydar was only going off for Iruka and Kakashi." the blonde chuckled. It was quit again for a little while.

"Hey dobe?" Sasuke said quietly.

"Yea teme?" Naruto asked turning over to look at the raven. Sasuke reached out and brushed a stay strand of hair out of the blonde's face.

"I think I might really like you," he admitted. Naruto was a little speechless. He had never really been in a situation like this one. Normally guys would just come on to him or be disgusted but not Sasuke. The raven was arrogant yes but there was something gentle about the way he caressed Naruto's face and waited for him to say something. Like it didn't need to be answered because they had all the time in the world. Subconsciously Naruto leaned his face into the raven's hand when he went to brush away another stand of blonde hair.

"Sasuke I…" Naruto for once didn't know what to say. He couldn't say he wasn't attacked to Sasuke or that he didn't like the raven but he had never really liked anyone like this before. He felt safe and comfortable. Even as Sasuke pulled his smaller frame against the raven's muscular body.

"Shh, you don't have to say anything." Sasuke assured. He didn't make any more to take advantage of the blonde or to hurt him like so many had before. He just held him close as they drifted off together.

* * *

**AN: review? plz? give me some ideas plz idk really what to do next lol**


	5. AN

AN:

Well my computer crashed on me last night and I had to restore it back to factory settings, deleting all of my stories, pictures, music etc. I'm still rather upset about it but I'm in the process of recovering some of my stuff from my friends who I sent stuff to. So hopefully I can get my main stories and fanfics back, until then all current stories and fan fictions will be on hold sorry guys, I'll try to get everything back on track as soon as possible.


End file.
